


Haunted

by thestarlightprincess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But I don't care, Character Death, M/M, angsty!nico, it's three in the morning and I should be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarlightprincess/pseuds/thestarlightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare die on me Jackson!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost three in the morning but I saw this life ruining piece of fanart: http://pairofponds.tumblr.com/post/65601267937/reynaisthequeen-i-decided
> 
> So obviously instead of going to bed I wrote a one shot. I will probably regret posting this tomorrow morning. I hope everything is okay and everyone is in character and such. Look I'm rambling. Anyway please don't kill me if this sucks cause it's three am and I should be sleeping.

Nico saw his figure lying limply on the ground. A pale shadow of a person. His heart dropped. 

No. 

He ran over, but he knew. The feeling settled in. The one he knew far too well. The crumbling remains of camp half blood standing around him. It all blurred. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. When Nico reached Percy's body his brain went into over drive. He fell to his knees, placing his shaking hand against Percy's chest. His orange camp half blood shirt now drenched in blood. His own blood. Nico stared down hopeless at Percy. His sea green eyes, his beautiful eyes drooped shut. His skin covered in grime, dirt, sweat, and blood, so much so his hair stuck to his forehead. His stupid lips tinged blue. 

Nico lifted his hand from Percy's wounded chest. Blood sticking to his balm and running down his forearm, like the rivers of Tatarus. It wasn't moving. 

"Dammit Percy." Nico cursed. He placed his index finger against Percy's still neck. There was no soft thump of a pulse. Nico grabbed Percy's shoulders and shook him in a fit of rage.

"Wake up." He pleaded but Percy didn't move. 

Nico carefully pulled Percy's drooping body off the ground and slung his limp arm over Nico's quavering shoulder. Then with all his strength pulled the lifeless son of Poseidon towards the emergency tents. Nico tried to keep his heart beat down but he felt as it might explode out of his chest. After all this time, Percy could not die. He had been through too much, he had done too much, accomplished too much. There was no way he was going to die. Percy was going to survive, they had defeated Gaea, and gotten back time to stop the war between the Greeks and the Romans. No Percy was the hero. He was going to live, get married, and live a long happy life. He wasn't going to die on the ruins of what's left of Camp Half blood.

Percy slumped farther onto Nico's shoulder and Nico left out an exasperated groan. 

"Don't you dare die on me Jackson! Don't you dare." Nico urged. Almost in protest Percy's body fell off Nico's shoulder and onto the ground. 

"No, you are not dying on me. Not now seaweed brains." Nico bit back on the words seaweed brains. He felt weird saying the nick name Annabeth had given him. A nickname only a girlfriend could give someone. If he had said that when Percy was awake he would have probably gotten really pissed at him. But right now it seemed appropriate. 

"Come on." Nico turned Percy's body, so he was crouched next to Percy. 

Finally in that moment, as he sat there he felt as the rage, the hate, the anger, the grudge he had held against Percy for so long start to fade away. He felt tears start to well and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell forwards, grabbing Percy's grungy face. His body trembling over Percy's in a moment of exhaustion and forgiveness. Nico placed his forehead against Percy's, breaking the space Nico had kept between him and Percy. 

"You can't die like that Jackson." Nico croaked. A rain storm of tears running down from his face and onto Percy. 

"You...you..you can't." He stammered.

"You're son of Poseidon after all...you can't just-" Nico pulled himself up. A light bulb going off in the fog clouding his mind.   
Water.

"Poseidon," he sniffed.

"Maybe water will..." Nico rubbed the back off his hands, trying to wipe away from of his tears. 

Nico looked over at the lake. The water wasn't as beautiful as Nico remembered it used to be. It was muddy from being used during the battle and streams of blood ran into it, like veins. It was about five yards way. Nico felt his strength faded, he couldn't carry much farther. Not in the state he was in. But he had to. If he didn't. Nico shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that, Percy had to live. 

He pulled Percy up once again. But when he tried to stand his knees protested, buckling and pulling him back to the ground. Nico bit back the fear looming over him as he pulled Percy towards the lake. Forcing Nico to almost crawl across the ground. 

"Please work." he mumbled under his breath. He reached the lake and pulled Percy onto of his legs. Cradling the son of Poseidon in his lap. The water swirled around Percy. 

"Just.. Let it work." Nico dipped his hands in the water, making a cup and letting it pool into his hands. He poured it over Percy's wounds. But nothing happened. There was no healing or magical sparkle, or sign of anything happening. 

"Poseidon... And dad." Nico closed his eyes. His father had never been there for him. None of the gods ever were there when you needed them. But right now he needed them to be. That had to be. Poseidon would not let his own son die, he couldn't. If he did it would just prove to Nico once again what selfish and ignorant asses the gods were to there kids. 

"Please. I know you can do it... I'll do anything, just don't let him-" Nico pleaded, doubling over once more. He couldn't say it. Percy wasn't, he isn't going to. 

"And you asshole," Nico spat. "Don't you even... Don't you even dare give up so easily." He croaked. His desperation turning to anger. This was selfish, Percy knew he couldn't take on all those Roman's by himself. It was suicide. But that idiot had to go and be the hero. He always did. It was one of the things that made people love him. That made Nico fall for him. That made Annabeth love him. Annabeth. Oh gods. 

"Your girlfrien-" Nico's voice broke. He placed his hands over his mouth, shaking his head. 

"Annabeth. Annabeth is waiting for you to come back, right?" Nico hoped her name might wake Percy but he didn't stir, he just lay there floating in the murk. He could just imagine Annabeth's face. She had no idea what had happened to her boyfriend. 

"Please Percy. I can't bring you back to Annabeth. I can't handle how she will react. You can't just leave her. Please, Percy. If you die... then you'll never know..." Nico grabbed onto Percy's hand. 

"Why isn't it working." Nico cried out. Hoping maybe Poseidon might hear his pleading. 

He crumpled once more, leaning his hand against his face. He didn't want to cry again, he had to be strong. But it was hard. His whole life had been so hard. He couldn't lose the one other person he loved. Not after Bianca. Nico sniffled, rubbing his hand to his nose. Taking a shaky breath to calm himself before once more pulling Percy to his feet. But now Percy's body seemed to weigh much more than before. Maybe from the water or maybe just because Nico was so exhausted. But he had to get Percy to those tents. He pulled Percy over his shoulders, like he was carrying a sack of Pegsi food and trudged over. Percy's head lolling against Nico's arm. 

Every step felt like he was back in Tartarus, trudging alone with the weight of the world pressing against him. Feeling hopeless and wanting to give him. He wanted to break down. He didn't want to move another step. His sullen eyes cast towards the ground. 

"Nico. Thank gods you're alive!" Hazel's voice broke through the darkness like a sunbeam. Then he heard her gasp. He looked up catching her eyes before falling to the ground, the weight of his sadness, anger, and Percy pulling him to the ground. 

"Oh gods." Hazel's hands flew up to her mouth in horror. 

Annabeth's silhouette turned around in a flash of gold curls. Her storm cloud eyes softening when she saw him. She stood there frozen ten feet away from Nico. He could see all her walls breaking, shattering one by one. 

"Percy... Is he?" She managed to say. Her body trembling. 

Nico averted his gaze for as long as he could before meeting hers. He tried to speak but the words came out was a strangled gasp. He slowly shook his head, moving away from Percy as Annabeth stumbled over to him and fell upon Percy's lifeless torso. Sobbing and trembling.

Nico had never seen Annabeth cry but it wasn't something he would ever wish to see. Hazel keeled down beside Nico. She placed a comforting hand on his back and he fell apart. 

"Come back!" Annabeth screamed, clutching Percy's tattered shirt bitterly in her hands. 

"Please, come back."


End file.
